Nikorasu
by McGuire
Summary: The life of Inuyasha and Kagome's son is filled with adventure, humor, and romance.  But when a new villain rears his ugly head and takes what he loves most he must set out on a quest of his own to rescue, only to find his family and friends' worst enemy.
1. Author's Note

Author's note:

I recognize that I do not own Inuyasha or any affiliated characters. Please note, though, that I do own Nikorasu and all characters _created_ for this story, and permission must be asked of me in order to use them in other stories.

Secondly, this story will contain the following: adult language, adult content, and violence.

If this offends you or you do not wish to read anything pertaining to these criteria, please go back to the previous page and look for a more suitable story to read.


	2. Preface

The air was thick with anticipation. Everyone in the vicinity was quiet. Well, almost everyone.

A scream was heard; a heart-breaking scream, piercing a half-demon's sensitive ears and cutting through the moist evening air. Said half-demon fidgeted and shifted on his suddenly uncomfortable perch in the Tree of Ages. It was a sobering feeling, the half-demon realized, to know the person responsible for the agony of the girl was himself.

Then he heard another scream, then a grunt, then crying...

'Crying?' The half-demon wondered, 'Does that mean...?' His heart skipped a beat as he leapt from his perch and sped towards the priestess' hut.

Upon arriving he was met with a hug, as well as a slap on his back. He ignored his friend's congratulations and pushed past the misty-eyed demon slayer as he made his way to the straw mat that separated him from his loved ones. Tearing it from his path he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on.

There lay his wife on a mat of soft heather, beaded with sweat, adorned with in a sky-blue kimono, holding a shifty bundle in her shaky arms. Her stormy eyes held such radiant tears of joy as could outshine the most precious of gems. Her smile held his name as he closed the distance between them.

Their embrace lasted only as long as the baby allowed. A coo pried them apart as all attention fell to the newborn.

He squirmed in his baby-blue blanket as amber eyes beheld him. His golden-brown eyes stayed concealed behind thin lashes as his father delicately ran his clawed finger across his plump cheek. He whimpered and begged for his mother's bosom, who happily obliged.

The father's eyes looked towards the face of his wife, a question on his mind. When she looked back to him, she answered the unasked question with a single, simple word.

"Nikorasu."


	3. Saki & Nikorasu, Lovebirds or Jailbirds?

As the sun sank low on the horizon, a boy in only white hakamas sat high in an old oak, observing the golden sunset. Or so it would appear to an onlooker. His gaze was drawn not to the sun, but to a feminine acquaintance of his. His braided, waist-length pigtail draped over his shoulder to rest on his fairly toned chest as it rose and fell with each breath. His cinnamon eyes looked on past his burnt brown bangs to gaze at the object of his affection.

Her almond streaked hair was pulled into a tangled bun to keep it out of the way of her work. The sleeves of her burnt orange kimono were rolled up and exposed her slender arms as they busied themselves with washing her father's indigo robe. She stopped and looked about, for having had the feeling of being watched unknowingly. A swish was heard in an oak not far from her, upon which her attention was fixed.

"Huh? Must've been a monkey." She concluded as she could not find her onlooker.

Said onlooker sighed as he hid behind a neighboring maple. "Phew! She almost saw me." He paused. "Jeez! What's wrong with me? Why didn't I want her see me?"

'Because I like her and was nervous she wouldn't like me spying on her.' He told himself mentally.

"Humph! Whatever…" he concluded as he spun around to head home for the evening, his kendo slung over his left shoulder. The first thing he saw, or felt rather, was a forehead sporting tendrils of almond colored hair. He was startled, but unwavering at the contact. His opposition, however, was not so lucky, as she staggered and fell backwards.

On instinct, his right hand shot out and grasped the falling girl's waist as his left grabbed her outstretched arm. She was suspended in mid-air and realized she had been caught. Their eyes met and blushes were exchanged.

"Uh, hey, Saki…" He stammered.

"Hey yourself, Nikorasu." She replied.

The moments ticked past as they gazed into each other's eyes, neither saying a word. Finally, Nikorasu's hold on her began to falter.

"Um, Nik?" she questioned, "I think I can stand on my own, now. Would you mind setting me down before I slip?"

Nikorasu replied with a snort and a smirk, "Slip? Now why would I let you slip when-"He stopped suddenly as she jerked and lunged out of his grip. His hand had slid farther south since her rescue and was nestled quite comfortably on her bottom.

She voiced her opinion as they both tumbled noisily to the ground, "Look, I don't mind if you touch me, just please warn me next time. Okay?" she looked upon his face as his cocky smile died a miserable death of embarrassment, and was replaced by a crimson blush he felt would stain his face forever.

"I-I wasn't t-touching you! I w-was just… I mean… Aww, damn it…" he babbled. The realization of his current position on top of her didn't help his state of being, either. His chin hung just above her breasts and his abdomen rested between her legs in a very intimate fashion. In a panic, he quickly gathered himself up and sat up off of her. "I'm really sorry about… well, that! I-it wasn't on purpose, I didn't mean to-"

"You know what? Just stop already, you're making a fool of yourself." Saki interjected. She had sat up by now and faced him fully.

"Uh, but, I mean… right." He finished clumsily. They sat cross-legged across from each other, one confused, the other embarrassed.

Saki began the impending conversation Nikorasu had been dreading, "So, Nik, why are you so nervous around me? And why were you spying on me in the first place?" Her eyes were questioning and her mouth was drawn up into a pout that made her impossible to resist.

"Um, well I-"Nikorasu started.

"Hey, Nik! Wrap it up; your mother's got supper cooking!" Nikorasu was cut short yet again as his father leapt to an over-head branch. "Oh, hey, Saki! How's your old man doing?"

She stood up to greet him, "Hello, Mister Inuyasha! My father's doing-"

"Very well!" A male voice was announced. The owner of said voice revealed himself in the form of a monk, emerging from behind a tall maple tree. "And how about you, Inuyasha? It's been a while." He smiled.

"Not too bad, Miroku. I just came by to get Nik for supper; Kagome's making his favorite." He replied.

"Well then, please don't let me keep you any longer! Saki still has some chores to do, anyways." Miroku stated with a glance to his daughter.

Inuyasha prepared to leap away as he said his farewells over his shoulder. "Well, see you around! Stop by sometime, Kagome's been wanting to see everyone again." With that, he and Nikorasu were off. The boy waved a quick good-bye to Saki as he sped up to catch up to his half-demon father.

Their trek home was short, spent mostly in silence. As they neared their home, Inuyasha suddenly stopped and faced his son, who also stopped alongside him. "Alright, start talking. What don't I know about you and Miroku's daughter?" The half-demon interrogated.


	4. The Talk

Nikorasu stared at his father as if he had just told his son he was pregnant. A cold, sickening feeling crept up his spine, coming to a pounding climax in his temples. Suddenly, he regained his composure and raised an eyebrow in his father's direction.

"What do you mean?" His son inquired, "You've been friends with them longer than I've been alive. What could I know about her that you already don't know?" Nikorasu replied with a small smirk.

"That's not what I asked." Inuyasha declared with a scowl.

"Bu-but you asked-"

"I asked 'What I don't know about _you _and Miroku's daughter?' remember?"

"Oh." He replied.

Inuyasha stared at his son long and hard, seeming to bore into the very core of Nikorasu's being. The minutes ticked by with the speed of a snail, as Inuyasha's leer seemed to intensify. But finally, Inuyasha's face became distorted from suppressed snorts of laughter, finally breaking free in a frenzy of hysterical laughter. He toppled over backwards and held his sides in pain of laughter as he rolled about on the ground. Nikorasu, meanwhile, had taking the whole thing as an insult.

"Hey! Knock it off; you're making a fool of yourself!" He glared at his father, remembering Saki telling him the same thing.

As his father finished his bouts of laughter, he stood up straight and, much to Nikorasu's surprise patted his son on the back.

"It's about time! I was wondering when you were gonna start noticing girls." Inuyasha bellowed.

A red stain became very conspicuous on Nikorasu's face, but his poise never faltered. "And what makes you think I didn't notice her before?" He replied with a stone jaw.

Inuyasha looked at his son as if he had just produced one million yen from the folds of his kendo. "What? You're not even gonna deny it? Man, you're no fun anymore!" He stated with a pout. "But I gotta hand it to you, that took guts, son." Inuyasha commented his son, who looked thankful, but mischievous.

"You know what also takes guts, dad?" Nikorasu looked in the direction they were headed earlier with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?" His father inquired.

"Racing me to a bowl of beef ramen!" He shouted as he sprinted toward his home, his father not far behind.


End file.
